


Il tempio della dea maestosa

by michirukaiou7



Category: L'ottavo nano RPS
Genre: Crack, F/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/criticombola.html">Criticombola, 05. Imbuto (oggetti)</a></p><p>Si muoveva con passo leggero, con le mosse delicate di un uomo abituato a maneggiare oggetti resi fragili come ali di farfalla dallo scorrere dei secoli; avanzava lentamente nel lungo corridoio buio, saggiando la superficie delle pareti con il dorso della mano destra, bene attento a non danneggiare quel muro antichissimo con la paletta di ferro verde che stringeva nel pugno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il tempio della dea maestosa

Si muoveva con passo leggero, con le mosse delicate di un uomo abituato a maneggiare oggetti resi fragili come ali di farfalla dallo scorrere dei secoli; avanzava lentamente nel lungo corridoio buio, saggiando la superficie delle pareti con il dorso della mano destra, bene attento a non danneggiare quel muro antichissimo con la paletta di ferro verde che stringeva nel pugno. Alla luce soffusa e ondeggiante della lanterna che reggeva con la sinistra, poteva scorgere dei segni di pittura su quelle pareti screpolate dal tempo: vedeva effigi di donne avviluppate in abiti rossi, dalle lunghe chiome fluenti, ed innumerevoli oggetti di vari colori e dimensioni; il giovane uomo accostò il viso alla parete, ma non riuscì a comprendere esattamente di cosa si trattasse.

 _Una scrittura a geroglifici_ , pensò emozionato: eppure, i geroglifici che aveva studiato fino a quel momento presentavano una serie di simboli diversi gli uni dagli altri, mentre in quelle pitture rupestri era sempre lo stesso segno a ripetersi, come in una litania ossessionante. Continuò ad avanzare a lungo, tanto che non avrebbe neppure saputo dire quando avesse iniziato quella lunghissima strada nel cunicolo buio, che trasudava freddo, mistero e quell’odore di secoli che amava sin da bambino, quando guardava con ammirazione suo padre che, durante le loro visite ai musei in giro per il mondo, gli spiegava decine e decine di cose su quei reperti che fermavano l’orologio della storia e rimandavano indietro le lancette con i loro fragilissimi resti; guardava affascinato, tenendosi sulla punta dei piedi, quelle meraviglie protette dalle teche di vetro infrangibile, e ascoltava suo padre parlare in quel suo modo meraviglioso, affascinante, che mescolava insieme storia, arte, poesia, geografia, scienza, insegnandogli più di qualsiasi scuola che, nella Cultura, non esistono limiti o compartimenti, ma solo un enorme nastro, ininterrotto, che scorreva da millenni, e che lui aveva sempre sognato di poter dipanare, scoprendo ogni minimo segno della sua trama.

La mano sfiorò un’escrescenza sulla parete e lui puntò su di essa il fascio di luce tremolante della sua torcia (ma poi, perché aveva in mano una lampada a petrolio?): da quel punto iniziavano una serie di bassorilievi che riproducevano con incredibile grazia le forme di una donna, la cui immagine veniva ripetuta numerose volte in diverse pose, sempre vestita di scarlatto; e, inframmezzati a lei, innumerevoli oggetti di quella foggia bizzarra, simili ad un cono rovesciato, verdi, gialli, rosa, arancioni, marroni… I suoi occhi scrutavano febbrilmente ogni millimetro della parete, sapendo di aver scoperto qualcosa di grande, bruciando dal desiderio di conoscere quale recondito significato avessero quella donna e quei coni rovesciati dai tanti colori.

Ad un tratto, camminando ancora, si trovò davanti un grande portale d’oro massiccio intarsiato, su cui venivano riprodotti, stavolta a grandezza naturale, l’effige della donna e dei coni rovesciati, in un abbagliante scintillio; con le mani sudate, tanto che gli sembrava che il manico della paletta verde dovesse sfuggirli dalle dita, l’uomo allungò la mano per aprire quel portone, certo di essere sul punto di scoprire la sala principale di quel monumento e, forse, tutti i suoi segreti.

La porta si aprì docilmente, leggerissima, e lui rimase abbagliato dalla grande luminosità: dai quattro angoli dell’enorme sala partivano potentissimi fasci di luce bianca, che facevano rimbalzare sulle pareti dorate e decorate a bassorilievi il loro chiarore e convergevano al centro della stanza, dove, assisa con immane eleganza, sedeva la donna dei dipinti. Mai il giovane uomo, fra tante raffigurazioni celestiali studiate negli anni, aveva visto una creatura così sublime: accomodata su uno scranno dalle lunghe e sottili gambe di ferro, fasciata in un abito scarlatto, da cui si affacciava seducente una delle gambe tornite fasciate da calze scure, sedeva una soave donna bionda, la cui lunga chioma scendeva sensuale sulle spalle in ricchi boccoli.

Attorno a lei, come offerte ad una divinità, erano impilati centinaia di quegli strani coni rovesciati dai mille colori: lui, che aveva ammirato e sfiorato con mano esitante, come fossero state le membra della donna amata, sculture e pitture di dee, cadde in ginocchio davanti a tanta magnificenza.

– Cosa cerchi, tu, qui, con quella paletta? – chiese Lei, con voce solenne e maestosa.

– Sono solo un umile archeologo, o Signora – rispose lui – Questo è il tuo tempio?

– E che, non se vede?

– Parlami, dunque, illuminami: cosa sono questi strani oggetti che sono raffigurati in ogni dove? Offerte votive alla tua bellezza?

– E che, sei cecato? So’ ‘mbuti!

L’uomo fu colpito solo in quel momento dalla grandezza della sua scoperta e, con occhi commossi, si guardò attorno, dove centinaia di imbuti erano impilati, oppure danzavano nell’aria, come emanazioni della divina bellezza di Vulvia.

Nel sonno, Alberto Angela sorrise.


End file.
